Other Worldly
by Chemical Psycho
Summary: Wybie finds himself in the Other world. How will he react to it's strange new characters? Wybie/Other Wybie


Other Worldly

"Come on! I'll even show you!" Coraline pulled Wybie over to the small door and forced him to sit in front of it on his knees.

"Your crazy. I should be getting back now. I think I hear my g-" Wybie got cut off by Coraline as she opened the door and revealed a doorway coloured in beautiful hues of blues and purples. The small tunnel lead to another small hatch; opened just a crack. It almost looked welcoming.

"J-Jonsey?.. What's this?"

"I told you! The little door!"

They both looked down the tunnel in silence for a few minutes.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Go on 'Why-were-you-born'. I'll show you! I'm not crazy!" She insisted as she shoved Wybie through the door.

"H-hey! What are y-" Before he could finish, Coraline had already pushed him through the door and closed it.

"Jones? Jones! Lemme out!" Wybie banged on the door and yelled for the blue haired girl to cut it out.

"I'll let you out when you finally believe me!" She yelled from the other end.

"I believe you! I believe you!"

"…"

There was no answer.

"Oh man…" Wybie gulped and looked over his shoulder, trying to decide on whether or not to wait for her to open the door, or, go check out what would be on the other side.

He tried out the first idea and just sat with hi back towards the door and looked on forward to the other end. Come to think of it, Coraline did mention some pretty cool things. What would it be like? Who's over there? What's over there?

Finally letting his curiosity get the best of him, he began to crawl over to the other opening.

Reaching the other end, he held out his hand, ready to push the door open. He took a deep breath and pushed.

"What the?.." He whispered silently as he poked his head through the door.

The room looked like Coraline's living room, but was furnished with fluorescent insects. A pinkish caterpillar as a couch. A brown wooded beetle as a dresser. The whole room was made up of insect furniture and Insect art.

"Wow." Wybie stood up and examined the room, letting out a few 'Oos' and 'awes' here and there. Finally finishing up his tour, he walked over to the next doorway. The hall was cherry wood and beige carpeted along with photos here and there on the walls.

He turned a corner and looked down the main entrance hall.

Taking a few quick looks around of anyone was watching, he lightly ran across and opened the set of double doors.

Outside revealed scenery with the moon high in the sky and surrounding speckled stars. Just ahead of the house was a garden.

Wybie squinted a bit and managed to make out the form of a person entering the garden. He hummed in curiosity and went into a light jog to go check the person out.

Approaching the garden, Wybie looked around and pressed against the gate as a spy would do. He finished scanning the area, he looked ahead to look at the person sitting on the ground playing with… Flowers?.. 'That's weird.' Wybie thought to himself. He stood up with caution and sneaked through some floral bushes to try get closer for a better look. The other person let out a hummed chuckle. As he got a better look, Wybie noticed some Dragon snappers playfully nipping at the boy's fingers. 'Who th-' He leaned forward a bit too much, causing the bush to rustle.

The other boy looked back.

Wybie kept his head close to the ground and took a better look at the person.

It was him.

Himself.

He was a bit shocked at the button eyes.

The 'Other' Wybie looked around the are ahead of himself then glanced over his shoulders before turning around.

Wybie tried to calm himself down. He'd never met a 'Other' person before. Sure, Coraline had told him about this world; but he didn't believe her. He'd thought she was crazy. Lost her mind. 'I should have listened to grandma.' He'd regret coming into the pink palace. This is probably what she meant when she said no children were allowed to come in.

After a few minutes, the Other Wybie just shrugged it off and went back to playing with the snappers.

Wybie sighed in relief that he didn't get caught. Slowly Wybie got up quietly and walked away. As soon as he was up to the gate, h-

He tripped.

Over a vine moving across the base of the gate. The leafy vine then grew a mind of it's own and began to wrap itself around Wybie's legs. He put up a panicked struggle, though still trying to be quiet so the other boy wouldn't hear him.

The vine just then started to tighten itself around one of Wybie's thighs.

"Ah-!" He grabbed the vine and tried to un wind it from himself.

Wybie gave up and lied back. Letting the vine strangle h-

Suddenly the Other Wybie grabbed the vine and pried the blue dragon snapper off him, using a pair of rose clippers.

Wybie tilted his head back and sighed in relief. He got up and brushed the bottom of his jacket and pants.

Just then he froze as he was eye to e-… Eye to button, with the Other Wybie.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes before the Other Wybie tilted his head and smiled; holding out his hand that wasn't holding the clippers in a greeting manner.

Wybie looked down to the hand of his other counterpart in slight confusion. He just held out his hand still waiting for the other to respond.

"…"

"H-…Hello." Wybie finally reached over and shook his hand.

The other Wybie nodded as though agreeing with him.

"Hello?"

-Nod-

"…"

Wybie was a bit confused as to why his counterpart couldn't speak. Then again, Coraline wouldn't really appreciate him talking too much.

'Guess this is what she meant by 'better' neighbours' Wybie thought to himself


End file.
